


The Most Popular Bitches In School

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Junko Enoshima rules the school, everyone knows that.And her whole crew- the Junko's, help.But what will happen when one member starts losing their bite, and starts mingling with another group too much?How will the Queen Bee take it? And will the other groups at school accept th e fallen member, or will they hold him accountable for everything he did when he was still under Junko's control?Read to find out!





	The Most Popular Bitches In School

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite some time, and am pretty excited for it.  
> I hope you are, too!

“Get out of my way, dimwit,” Junko announces, having each and every person that stood in her way shoved as she marched through the hallway. Her entire gang followed, as they always did.

  
In front of her were the bodyguards, also known as her sister Mukuro Ikusaba and biker gang leader Mondo Oowada. Because of their status as her loyal soldiers, they were the ones doing the shoving.

  
Behind stood Nagito Komaeda and Kokichi Ouma, her co-second bitches in charge. Their typical job was to wreak havoc upon the other students of Hope's Peak.

  
And lastly came her divas and heartbreakers Sonia Nevermind and Sayaka Maizono. They were in charge of all things gossip, drama, and manipulation in the school.

  
Those who weren't shoved made way for their leaders, making a path towards her probable destination: her boyfriend of 4 months, Byakuya Togami, who had more money than cares in the world.

  
“What?” Byakuya asks upon seeing her, uninterested in whatever stunt she was about to pull.

  
“I need a change,” She says, studying her nails. “So we're through, ‘kay?”

  
“Fine with me,” Byakuya replied, straightening his glasses.

  
From the crowd of people watching, many of the guys hollered in excitement, hoping they would be chosen as her rebound boyfriend. It would be more than just a dream come true for any of them. The girls instead looked in awe of Junko, who had the power to do anything, even break up with the richest guy in school, without a second thought.

  
“Hm…” She ponders, debating where to go from there. Should she flaunt her singleness for longer, or should she pick a new boytoy?

  
Scanning the crowd, she looked for someone interesting enough to have the title of her boyfriend, but found no promising candidates.

  
_Oh well._

  
_Flaunting always was her strong suit…_

 

* * *

 

  
“Did you see what happened this morning?” Kazuichi excitedly asks, his face paralleling a love-stricken idiot.

  
“You mean Junko breaking up with Byakuya?” Hajime offers, not knowing what the big deal of that was.

  
“Sonia smiled at me!” He announces, a grin spreading across his face. “When they were passing by, she looked directly at me, and _smiled_.”

  
Hajime didn't want to have to be the one to break the news to him that Sonia was smiling the whole time, because Junko ordered that they should always smile, unless they're mentally or verbally beating someone down. In those cases, it was optional.  

  
“But she's a Junko,” Kaito brings up, shaking his head. “They treat us, and everyone else, like shit.”

  
“But Sonia doesn't,” Souda argues. “Right, Hajime?”

  
“Shuichi will back me up on this,” Kaito challenges, this clearly being a passionate topic for him.

  
But neither chimed in, instead sharing a look with one another. They were a neutral party through and through.

  
“It doesn't matter,” Chiaki clarifies, her face buried in her DS Lite, her fingers clicking buttons at an unimaginable speed.

  
“Just because the rest of our school splits every group up doesn't mean we have to. We're all just students,” Kaede adds, supporting her claim.

  
It was clear they were sticking to their separate beliefs, but at least the girls intervening postponed a fight between the two boys.

 

* * *

 

  
“Junko, I'm booored,” Kokichi complains, fanning himself with an empty lunch tray.

  
“Me too. We haven't done, like, anything today,” Sayaka seconds. “I haven't made anyone cry yet.”

  
“Agreed. The lesser students are getting too comfortable. And to spice things up, let's throw a party. My place, Friday night. And yes, that means tomorrow. Invite all the decent-looking boys you see, girls that are worthy of being around us, and throw a couple ugly ones in there too for kicks. I'm feeling generous,” Junko announces to Sayaka, Sonia, Kokichi, and Komaeda, a tactful grin on her face. What better way to spend her newly single life? “Spread the word, bitches. Got it?”

  
“Got it,” The four reply in unison, before scattering to do her bidding, but not in the way cockroaches scatter from light. It was more like four evil, yet attractive, individuals walking down the runway after their cue.

  
They split into their usual pairs, the boys taking on the left half of the cafeteria, and the girls the right.

  
“Ugh,” Sayaka groans after their third table. “Where are all the hot guys? At this rate I'm going to die alone.”

  
“Perhaps we are being too strict on our rulings,” Sonia suggests, reflecting on the far too little amount of guys they had invited so far.

  
“Junko _did_ say she was feeling generous…” Sayaka ponders for a moment, before continuing with, “Alright. We invite all of the guys we come across, and make the losers feel like they have a chance. It'll make it way more fun when we crush their hopes and dreams. And who knows, the alcohol might make them look half-decent. It's a win-win.”

  
“That's complete and total genius,” Sonia quickly agrees as they move on to their next table.

  
“I know,” Sayaka replies, very content with her brilliance. The people at their current table were, how should she put this? The lowest of the low. She had no proof that they were all stoners, but by their looks it wouldn't surprise her.

  
They all turned to look at the girls, but only half were in awe. The rest merely glanced, as if she wasn't above them; she couldn't help but to grit her teeth at that.

  
It was their lucky day, because under no other circumstance would they be offered a chance to go to one of Junko's infamous parties, let alone get to talk to Sayaka.

  
_Oh, how she yearned to remind them of that fact._

  
“Boys, and… girls,” Sayaka sighs as she opens up her statement. “Junko is hosting a party. Her house, Friday night. For once, you're all invited. Tread lightly.”

  
“Yo, dudes. I told you they were coming to invite us to some dope party. My crystal ball never lies, except, like, 70% of the time.” Hagakure says, looking like his brain was moving at a sluggish pace.

  
“Dude, it's a joke. This is where they lie about the details just to embarrass us further,” Leon tells him, before turning towards the girls once more. “Let me guess, it's a costume party, we just happen to be the only ones who know.”

  
“This isn't legally blonde,” Sonia argues. “It's just a party, and Junko wants nearly everyone there. If I were you, I would be grateful.”

  
“That's surprising, ‘cause you're wearing the most convincing costumes I've ever seen,” Miu interrupts, no shame in her voice. “I've never seen someone pull off uptight bitch better than the two of you-”

  
“Oh, you're going _down_ -” Sayaka snaps, readying herself to lunge at Miu.

  
Sonia had to hold her back, to make sure she didn't start a fight.  

  
“My greatest thanks,” Sonia replies sweetly to the comment. “We made them ourselves.”

  
“Hmph,” Sayaka mumbles as Sonia pulls her away.

  
“It's not worth it, she'll get what's coming to her soon enough,” Sonia explains, reassuring her. “We'll make sure of it, okay?”

  
“Okay,” Sayaka nods, taking a deep breath and returning her faux smile to her face. “Next table?”

  
“Precisely,” Sonia says matching Sayaka's smile with a tad more realness to it.

  
Their next table contained only one person: Gundham Tanaka, the boy who only spoke in riddles.

  
“Ah, Eglė, Dark Lady, what force beckons you hither?” Gundham inquires, without looking up from the book he was reading.

  
“What the hell is an Eglė?” Sayaka asks, a confused look on her face.

  
Before Gundham can answer, Sonia begins in an excited tone, “The Queen of the Serpents! It's Lithuanian mythology.”

  
“Oh,” Sayaka says, not sure if she should be flattered or offended by the title.

  
“The knowledge within you is impressive, Dark Lady,” Gundham notes, saving his page and closing his book in order to look up at her.

  
At that, Sonia's smile gains even more authenticity to it. _And Junko had said her interests weren't useful…_

  
“Party at Junko's house. Tomorrow night. Be there or not, doesn't matter to me,” Sayaka informs, already walking away to their next table.

  
Instead of immediately going with her, Sonia lingers by Gundham for a moment longer and says, “You should come.”  

  
“Sonia!” Sayaka calls, hurrying her.

  
“That's my cue. Think about it?” Sonia pleads, before having to catch up to Sayaka.

  
And while Gundham can't promise his appearance, he can at least commit to considering the idea, and so he nods.

 

* * *

 

“Oops!” Kokichi feigns innocence as he knocks a lunch tray out of Mikan's hands.

  
Since she was the type of person who cried at the drop of a pen, upon bending down to pick it up her sniffling could be heard.

  
A sympathetic look formed on Komaeda's face, but he remained quiet.  

  
“Aw, poor mummy,” Kokichi says, mocking the bandages she had on her arm and leg, which no one really understood the purpose of. “To make it up to you, I'm inviting you and your table of losers to Junko's party! Yay, aren't I so great?”

  
“R-really?” She stutters, a hopeful expression on her face.

  
“We don't want to go to your lame party,” Mahiru interrupts, addressing the boys. “You and all of your group are terrible people. I'm not going to forget that fact for a party.”

  
“Oh my God, Komaeda! She's totally right,”

He gasps dramatically. “We're _horrible_! How didn't we see the error in our ways sooner? Is it too late to repent?”

  
“Cool it, ‘kichi,” Komaeda suggests, not finding it worth it to drag the encounter on. “We have other tables to get to.”

  
“Fiiiiiine,” Ouma relents with a sigh, for once not provoking them further.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I happen to think I'd make a _great_ protagonist,” Kaito exclaims, somehow finding himself in yet another argument with Kazuichi.

  
“No way!” Souda opposes, clearly finding that notion absurd.

  
“Believe it is practically my catchphrase!”

  
“You are _not_ Naruto-”

  
“We have company,” Shuichi announces, speaking of the two boys that were headed their way.

  
“Oh _hell_ no,” Kaito responds, the mere sight of Kokichi and Komaeda making their way over to them angering him. Kazuichi had a similar reaction, because even if he was head over heels in love with the idea of Sonia, he was smart enough to know that Kokichi and Komaeda were no good.

  
“Oh hell _yes_ ,” Kokichi enthuses, sitting on top of their table as soon as he reached it.

  
“Kaito, just give him a chance to speak first,” Kaede pleads, not wanting to stir up more trouble with the other group than necessary.

  
“Komaeda, it's your turn for a witty burn,” Kokichi says, stealing one of Shuichi's fries off of his lunch tray.

  
In response, Komaeda opens his mouth, but immediately closes it, not saying anything.

  
“Dammit, Ko,” The gremlin sighs with an eye roll. “At least tell them why we're here.”

  
“Junko's hosting a party tomorrow night,” He quietly informs.

  
Ouma motions for him to continue speaking, but the other doesn't comply, forcing Kokichi to do it himself.

  
“You know the drill. Everyone's invited, but it's up to Mondo, Mukuro, and Junko if you're let in or not. My advice? Don't show up to save yourself the embarrassment,” He flaunts, before asking. “Anyone have 50 cents? I need a Panta after all this talking.”

  
Both Kaito and Kazuichi look towards Hajime at his final request, pressuring him into being the one to fish out the change.

  
“Seriously?” Hajime asks, but complies regardless.

  
“Maybe I'll put in a good word for you losers after all,” Kokichi decides, as his way of thanking them for the money, not that he really would have given them the option in the long run.

  
With that, he slid off of their table, and darted towards the vending machine, Komaeda following at a slower pace.

  
“Well that was a useless waste of our time,” Kaito mumbles, ready to return to his previous debate.

  
“... Was it?” Kazuichi asks, not so sure.

  
“You are _not_ seriously considering it-”

  
“Think about it. It's a big party, everyone's going to be there… other than at the door, we might not even see them,” He persuades, trying his best to form solid reasoning. “And it'll get me a chance to talk to Sonia.”

  
“I think it'd be fun. Right, Shuichi?” Kaede adds, trying to get him on her side.

  
“... I'm staying out of this,” The detective replies, very much so wanting to stay as a neutral party.

  
“Hajime, we're going,” Chiaki declares, still staring at her DS.

  
“ _What_?” Hajime panics, wanting to stay out of it as much as Shuichi did.

  
“We're going,” She repeats calmly. “You too, Shuichi.”

  
Now both boys were caught off guard.

  
“Think about it,” Chiaki says, putting down the DS for what was probably the first time all day. “Both Kazuichi and Kaito have been saying they want to go to a party recently, Kaede is always up for going somewhere, and you two haven't socialized in months. This is the perfect solution.”

  
“Yeah, except it's hosted by the she-devil herself,” Kaito reminds, shaking his head at the thought of going.

  
“Aren't you always saying that everyone deserves a second chance?” Akamatsu pushes.

  
“...” Kaito pauses, failing to come up with a proper opposition. “ _Fine_. But I hope we get turned away at the door.”

  
“Heck yeah!” Kazuichi shouts in response, already excited. “This is going to be awesome. You won't regret it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Any feedback or theories? Feel free to leave a comment below!


End file.
